Ballet Shoes
by summonedskull007
Summary: Tea the dancer, turns into Tea the housekeeper, when her dreams of getting to dance in New York is crushed. Now, she must work for the one and only, Seto Kaiba, to achieve her goals. Kaiba/Tea
1. Maid In Manhatten

* * *  
  
The rhythmic beat emerged from what seemed, thin air. The burst of sound bounced from ceiling to floor, pounding the ears of anyone accessible. Tea closed her eyes, feeling the pulsating music run through her veins, letting it soak in her skin. Slowly, she began, starting with a few simple moves, waiting for the perfect time to start her winning performance.  
  
Her fingers coiled into tight fists as she worked. Beads of tense sweat made its' way down her forehead. 'Keep cool,' she reminded herself firmly. 'Even if you're facing 5 of the toughest dance judges in New York in order to get into an impossible dance school that may affect scholarships and life jobs, you gotta stay strong.' She cringed at the thought of failure, but made effort not to show how anxious and worried she was.  
  
The judges seemed a little bored as if the other dancers tried the same sort of routine. That only motivated Tea to dance harder and better, perfect, and, even make up, moves. This one act would depend upon her entire future. She knew that she wasn't going to give up easily, Even if her landlord was threatening to kick her out of her apartment and that she had spent 2 years of doing odd jobs just to buy a plane ticket to New York. Her friends would never allow it. Though they couldn't attend her moment, they were with her in spirit and were cheering her on.  
  
Tea smiled serenely as she finished off her dance routine with a dazzling twist. The music came to an abrupt end and claps filtered from the small audience.  
  
'They like me! . . . Or so I hope . . .' Tea brightened up, looking obviously relieved.  
  
After a long discussion, the tall, silver-haired judge spoke. " We are very well aware of your growing talent, Miss Gardner, but I'm afraid this is simply not enough to get you into one of New York's dance studios. Please come back when you get a little bit more experienced."  
  
Tea's shoulders sagged. This couldn't be happening! She had lost her home, friends, and life back in Domino just for a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that had backfired. Now, with nowhere else to go, she was hopelessly lost and stuck in New York without money, shelter, or anyone to turn to.  
  
She knew she could ask Mai for the money. She had enough and all, but Tea hated to beg, and Mai had helped her already with the plane ticket. They all did and they all would try to help. Her friends were like that. Too kind to pass up the chance to help a friend when down. She couldn't tell them her mistake! She could refuse over and over again, but they all would pressure her until she'd crack, telling her to take their money and to come back to Domino where she belonged with them.  
  
But, no, Tea belonged in New York, where all the sights and sounds of music and dance lived in. She dreamt and breathed the lime light of the stage where she could dance until she dropped with pleasure. This was her home. She didn't really want to go back and decided to stay in New York to get money to pay rent and try again with the promise of succeeding.  
  
Nodding to the judges as she stewed in her own silence, she picked up her belongings and headed off the stage with little hope of returning to dance.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea chewed her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed, as she tried to decide on what temporary job she wanted. A pharmacy technician? A manicurist? A librarian? All of the jobs available needed some or little experience, all that Tea had none of.  
  
Finally, she found a want-ad for a housekeeper/maid for a condo. Tea had helped her mom clean and dust the house, thus forth guessing that that may be qualifying experience. She carefully snipped the paper out and punched in the numbers written below.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba Corps, Kaiba speaking.," a gravely voice answered.  
  
Tea froze on the spot. Kaiba?! The ad didn't say anything about working for HIM ! Frantic, she searched the ad until she found the initialized KC on the very bottom in microscopic form.  
  
"Is any one there?" Kaiba began to get annoyed already. "Look, I'm really busy . . ."  
  
"I want to apply for the housekeeping job!" blurted Tea.  
  
"Oh . . . Well, do you have any experience? Credentials?"  
  
"Yes . . . I have everything."  
  
"Wait a minute . . . You sound awfully familiar . . . Do I, by any chance, know you?" inquired Kaiba suspiciously.  
  
"Uh . . . Yeah!" stammered Tea. "I'm Tea . . . Tea Gardner-"  
  
"Oh yes. One of Yugi Motou's little friends," said Kaiba disgustedly, as if making friends with Yugi was the worst thing to do. "Well, I guess I'll have you come by my office tomorrow-"  
  
Tea's heart raced. "Oh, thank you Kaiba!"  
  
* * *  
  
This might be one of my best fics (though I'm not so great in romance genres) Please review!  
  
Summonedskull007 


	2. Pleasant Dreams

* * *  
  
Kaiba stifled a yawn as he pitched forward to stare at the blurred letters in the dim light of his small desk lamp. He tore the bank draft out and set beside him with the other ones. He was writing pre-made checks for his housekeepers with a meager $500, a day's worth. None of them lasted more than that. He scribbled down his signature, the pen going slower and slower and the handwriting getting messier and messier. He tore it out. 55 . . . 56 . . . 57 . . . He rubbed his eyes and took another sip of strong coffee. He was counting sheep.  
  
Sighing, he massaged his temples, glancing blearily at his expensive watch. 2:47. Kaiba looked at the neat little stack of checks. Seventy-five would last him quite awhile. It would be a long time before Kaiba would get a chance to write more checks. He straightened them out, careful not to scar the mahogany surface, and put them in a little drawer.  
  
Too tired to even walk to his bedroom, much less change, he folded his arms and buried his face into circle, pressing his cheek against the soft fabric. He swore that he spent time and slept more in the study than in his own room. He shut off the little light waited.  
  
He tried with great difficulty to fall asleep. He was tired, but not tired enough to conk out in two seconds. Kaiba decided to check off on his agenda, that was always boring enough. Drowsily, he recited the things he had to do. Business breakfast at 10:30 . . . Meeting with executives 11:00. . . Pick up Mokuba from camp at 11:15. . . Hire new housekeeper at 12:00 . . . He stopped. Tea.  
  
He creased his brow in a tired attempt to frown. His memory of her was vague and indistinct. Kaiba never bothered to remember the names of friends and faces . . . if he had any. When he spoke to her earlier on the phone, he remembered he preppy go-lucky voice that hadn't changed a bit. She sounded eager to please and it showed in their short conversation. It sounded as if she wanted to befriend him. He gave a soft, sharp noise presumed to be a laugh. Those silly friendship and encouragement speeches still stained his mind.  
  
'All of that must've worked,' he thought wryly," Yugi hardly ever lost . . .'  
  
His lashes fluttered slightly. It was working. Thinking of Tea probably would probably bore him to sleep. He snickered softly. He was cruel and was about to show it Tea as his guinea pig. Kaiba's eyelids weighted a ton. Without much of resistance, he let them droop and close.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey," Tea whispered on the other end of the phone as she curled under the covers. "I miss you guys. I've been a little homesick these past couple of days."  
  
"We missed you too," agreed Yugi, is warm voice gladdened Tea up a bit.  
  
"How was your audition?' asked Mai in a silky tone.  
  
"Yeah! Tell us all 'bout it!" pursued Tristan.  
  
Tea's throat seemed to tighten. "It was awesome, guys," she lied. "I got in!"  
  
Loud, raucous cheer could be heard from the other line. "I knew you could do it, Tea!" cried Serenity. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"You're finally gonna be a dancer!" said Joey in awe. "Your dreams are coming true, Tea!"  
  
'Sure,' she thought gloomily. 'If cleaning and dusting is my dream.' She cleared her throat. 'There's a little catch to it though . . . All the supplies and education for the dance school will cost money. A lot of money. I'm having a job interview tomorrow . . . Wish me luck!"  
  
"Why should we?" objected Yami. "You're going to get it, Tea! I know it!"  
  
Tea felt horrible. She once again cleared her throat. "Well, I better go to bed. Tomorrows a big day for me."  
  
"We understand," answered Yugi. "Please call us tomorrow!"  
  
"Of course I will," Tea murmured. "Tell your Grandpa I said 'Hi' . . . Well, goodnight everybody."  
  
"'Night, Tea," they replied in unison. She heard a faint click and sighed as she hung up and shut her eyes. Tea didn't exactly lie though. She was going to go to the dance school and show them that she really did it and make them proud. "I'll get that job if it's the last thing I do!" she mumbled determinedly as she drifted off into an uneasy rest.  
  
* * *  
  
I know it's short . . . sorry! v_v Please send reviews! Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007  
  
* * * 


	3. Spider Dance

* * *  
  
Kaiba surveyed the profuse quantity of sugar float dreamily in his latte. The crisp, white powder swirled down to the bottom Kaiba Corps. mug, dancing gracefully until it dissolved into nothingness. He slowly stirred it, his spoon clicking softly against the plaster material. It blended in melodically with the dull, monotonous voices of his work mates.  
  
His tastes were different from his own self. Unlike his exterior, the coffee was deliciously light and creamy. It had a smooth vanilla preference, warm fine texture, and zero acidity. He took a deep mouthful of the scalding hot liquid, letting the sugary sweetness linger on his tongue. It finally faded away, the sugar-cloying flavor leaving him alone and bitter once more.  
  
He nodded and murmured in agreement in his false pretense of listening as he politely sucked the last of the lumpy dregs. Bored out of his poor mind, Kaiba glanced up, relieved that it was nearly twelve and that it was time for is appointment with Tea. Excusing himself, he ordered another cup of coffee; he would need all the strength he could grasp if he wanted to execute Tea's housekeeping duties properly.  
  
Kaiba never liked beings lower than his own status. That was why he liked toying with mere housekeepers. They didn't deserve to work for someone like himself so he liked cutting them off of their jobs and watch their shock and dismay. Sometimes, he didn't even have to fire them. By nature; without even trying, they quit because of his harsh demands and orders.  
  
Tea would be easy and hard. She was one of those cutesy cheerleaders that at sometimes were breakable. Other times, unfortunately, she could be as hard, stubborn, and determined as he could. Kaiba left the board to discuss the tiring matters while he went to plan Tea's end.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea marveled at the tidy office. A neat, little glass desk was settled in the center at the back end with a leather easy chair tucked underneath it. Two small metal chairs faced the breath-taking view outside. A small potted fern, the only sign of life yet in the deserted hall, sat alone in the corner, overshadowing the other object with its color. Everything else seemed to be a shade of gray, black, and white.  
  
She felt something brush against her bare ankle, and squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to look. Now, the unidentified being began to crawl up her leg. She clenched her teeth and didn't move. Kaiba was to come any minute now. She felt it scrambling up her skirt. Tea couldn't take it anymore. She started to scream, wildly tossing her arms in the air as if she was doing jumping jacks. She was thrashing her legs and doing a crazy dance all over the floor.  
  
Tea bounced off the walls with ragged gasps as she frantically wiped her legs with her hands. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned. She stopped, dropped, and rolled, scraping her backside on the floor until she got carpet burn under her legs. Tea jumped to her feet and groaned, starting over again.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba stood in the threshold, leaning against the doorway frame with an interested smirk. He didn't know how amusing housekeepers could be. He watched her as she did something like Dutch clogging dance, some hip-hop moves, and a tribal Indian ritual.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" she shrieked, nearly ripping off her hair.  
  
Tea stumbled backwards and collapsed in his open arms. He struggled with her sudden weight. What did she eat for breakfast? Bricks? She looked up and he felt her fingers tighten around the loose fabric of his coat. Her blue eyes were roughly the same color, but were different shades. Hers were unusually bright and shiny, like staring into two enormous marbles. His own eyes were more closed in and narrowed with an iced glaze.  
  
Her vibrant auburn bangs skimmed her brows, which were raised in shock. Her lips were pursed into a silent 'O' of surprise. Kaiba had the sudden urge to bend down and kiss her. He felt like he was in one of those cheesy old movies where the girl falls into the guy's arms and suddenly dip romantically and lock lips for hours. Kaiba had made the mistake of watching one with his ex. Now, he couldn't stop imagining of doing 'it' with every pretty girl he saw . . . He stopped and mentally slapped himself.  
  
'You're getting too soft, Kaiba,' he thought as he quickly let go, letting her slump onto his legs. "Ouch!" Tea sat up, rubbing her head vigorously.  
  
"Would you kindly get off of my feet before you cut off my circulation?" he demanded brusquely.  
  
She quickly got to her feet, reddening. Kaiba studied her. She looked exactly the same from two years ago, but taller and more slender. "I'm so sorry, Kaiba!" she choked, slightly crestfallen.  
  
He gave an incoherent grunt and strode briskly to his desk. He stopped in his tracks. A small, indoor spider lay in his way.  
  
"There it is! Kill it! Kill it!" screeched Tea from behind.  
  
He snatched, cupping it into his hands before crushing it and throwing it in the wastebasket. He turned back at the stricken Tea, immobilized to her very spot, glancing at the trashcan as if the spider was going to come back to life.  
  
"Let's go to my apartment," he suggested. "It'll be more suitable for our interview. The exterminator came last week."  
  
She nodded as he led the way, feeling very foolish and abashed.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea followed Kaiba out from the lobby. Her feet were screaming for a break after her little show with the spider. All around, she saw people looking on as they walked through the strenuous journey from the first floor to the outdoors.  
  
Everywhere she went, the workers at Kaiba Corps. asked her why she was there. Tea guessed that she stood out from the black and white suits with her favorite old school uniform. Whenever she'd reply her answer, they'd give a sad shake of the head or a sympathetic sigh.  
  
They finally made it to the bustling crowds of New York. She caught a slight glimpse of Kaiba tossing something to the ground.  
  
"What is that?" she asked before she could stop herself from being nosy.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba's head snapped up, his cheeks tinted with pink. "It's nothing. Just a piece of litter," he growled before she could say more. He motioned her to the curb where his limousine was parked. "Let's go before rush hour," he muttered with a tinge of a snarl.  
  
As she walked to the car, she noticed a tiny arachnid scuttling away from where Kaiba stood moments ago.  
  
* * * I'm not really happy with this chapter. If you want me to re-do this, please give me a review. Thanks.  
  
Summonedksklull007 


	4. Look Before You Leap

* * *  
  
Tea was suddenly startled by an angry, fierce sound. She familiarized the noise with those of an aggressive elephant that she saw on an Animal Planet episode aired last week. She was sure that no elephant would be wandering around 'The Concrete Jungle'; the zoo being miles and miles away with mating season outdated.  
  
Kaiba, absolutely fuming, stomped towards Tea, his face screwed up in the angriest features possible. "Some idiot made off with the motor to the limo," he grumbled. "Sometimes, I forget I'm in New York."  
  
"That's okay," assured Tea. "If we walk, maybe we can make it before night."  
  
"If we're lucky!" he muttered, scowling as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
Tea's stomach gave a sudden, loud growl. She reddened as Kaiba checked his Rolex watch. "Time for lunch. Let's stop by a restaurant, shall we?"  
  
She glanced and noticed a hotdog vendor near by. "Why don't we go there?" she pointed out. "It's much closer."  
  
He wrinkled his nose in utter distaste. "What? Eat that disgusting filth?"  
  
Tea dragged him to the stand. "C'mon!"  
  
Kaiba glared, furious. She didn't seem to notice. 'The nerve!' he thought angrily. He would've fired her then and there, but remembered that he didn't even hire her yet.  
  
She had ordered three super-sized jumbo dogs with the works. A sickening amount of ketchup was smothered all over. Huge dollops of chunky chopped onions hailed. A river of bright yellow mustard dripped at the ends. Cheese strips sprinkled the surface and thick relish bathed the upper part of the bun. It looked like she was only eating a mess of condiments.  
  
"That is revolting! How can you eat that?" Kaiba wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
Tea gulped down a hunk of hotdog. "Very carefully," she joked, wiping away the cheese on her chin. She eyed his lunch. "How can you eat that?" Tea asked, pretending to be repulsed.  
  
He was working on a carton of low-fat yogurt, a half-peeled banana, and bottled mountain water. He scowled. "Not everyone is as lithe as you. I have to watch what I eat."  
  
She smiled. "You have to splurge once in awhile," she said, munching on potato chips. "I'll help you get into shape."  
  
Before he could say anything else, she grasped his hand. "Let's go to the park."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can walk around and digest. Plus I heard they planted new flowers." Tea gave him the old big doe eyes that Mokuba had obtained at the young age of six as a deadly weapon. Oh no. The sniffles. Her hands were clasped together in plea.  
  
People were staring as they passed them. Kaiba frowned. "Let's just make this quick, alright?" he growled, turning away.  
  
Tea suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks!"  
  
He gritted his teeth and brushed her away. "Let's just hurry!" He stormed away leaving her speechless as she was clueless.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea let her legs dangle as she slowly swung, contently chewing on a chocolate ice cream sandwich. She paused to let her tongue flicker out to sweep away the crumbs and ice cream. She quickly crumpled the wrapper and tossed it into a garbage can.  
  
"Score!" she cheered. Tea glanced at Kaiba. "Let's have a swinging contest! Who ever loses as to buy the winner onion rings!"  
  
"Onion rings?" Kaiba made a face. "And shouldn't you wait at least 30 minutes after eating before doing any physical activity?"  
  
She stared at him, amazed. "You really care?"  
  
He glared at her. "I just don't want a sick house keeper on my hands."  
  
Tea leaned back, her hands firmly curled over the chain, as she swayed. She pushed harder and harder, moving back and forth, the wind whispering in her ears softly. Tea kicked up her legs more until she was soaring. She giggled as she let one hand astray to touch the sky.  
  
Kaiba looked on warily as he sat down on a bench. Tea was really pumping now and she got higher and higher until he thought she would smash into a cloud. Her airy dark hair swished into pendulant poses, hypnotizing him. Her bright eyes shone and a childish smile stretched her mouth. So naïve. So carefree.  
  
Before she could fly up with the birds, she shouted. "Okay, Kaiba! I'm gonna jump!"  
  
"What?!" His eyes expanded. "Are you mad!? You'll break you neck!"  
  
"I'm an expert!" she yelled as she swung. "I've done this for years! If you don't believe me, then catch me!"  
  
Kaiba clenched his teeth. "You are crazy-"  
  
"One . . .!"  
  
"If you even think-"  
  
"Two . . .!"  
  
"I'm going to save your life-!"  
  
"THREE!" She was catapulted up into the air. The swing was suspended in midair and twisted with no rider. Kaiba sprang up and ran in front of her; his arms wide open. He felt her collapse on to his chest; the very breath knocked right out of him. Kaiba grabbed her waist and felt gravity dragging them down.  
  
"Omph!" They crashed into the ground.  
  
He opened his eyes. Tea was crouched on top of him, wincing. She pulled a stray strand of loose hair from her face. "You okay?" she whispered.  
  
Kaiba let reality sink. He was in a public park. In a children's play ground. His housekeeper was on top of him. His housekeeper was his greatest enemy's best friend. He just saved her. She was inches from his face. He probably had a broken rib. The whole thing seemed unreal.  
  
Too bad it WAS real.  
  
* * * 


	5. Just Another Walk In The Park

* * *  
  
"You're very welcome, Tea, for breaking your fall," grumbled Kaiba as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in one of his collapsed lungs. He stood up and brushed away the dead spades of grass clinging to his pants. He felt a small tug of his coat and spun around to bite the head off of whoever was bothering him.  
  
A little girl with mousy-blonde hair tied in two pink ribbons stood, sucking her thumb. She popped it out to speak. "Can I have a turn?"  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"I want to jump off the swing like that lady. Can you please catch me? Please with cherries and whipped cream on top?" the girl asked, her big blue eyes pleading.  
  
Kaiba looked at Tea with a brow raised. She gave him an encouraging smile but a glare that said,' If-you-don't-give-that-girl-what-she-wants-I'll- kick-you-where-it-hurts. He sighed and looked at the kid. "Okay, fine."  
  
Showing off her missing two front teeth, she ran up to the swing, hopping onto the seat. Tea grabbed the chains. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Slowly, but steadily, the speed increased and she was up to Tea's record. Kaiba was bent into a ready position. He knew if that girl fell and he didn't catch her; he would be dead meat. After what seemed like ages, the girl gave the signal to Kaiba and bounced right into his arms. As soon as he turned, three other kids were lined up for the ride.  
  
Tea laughed. It was kind of cute. Sometimes, the children's aim was wrong and Kaiba usually had a sneaker in his mouth or piece of hair. He seemed to shudder at the bigger kids who were heavier and had longer legs and tended to kick him in the stomach accidentally. Kaiba didn't complain, but there was always a," Hey! You went twice!" or "I swear if you get that thing on my coat; your parent's will pay!"  
  
After awhile, they called it quits. Those kids were multiplying like rabbits out there. Excusing themselves, the walked over to a quieter and more subdued area of the park. The branches murmured in the soft gusts of wind. A bird hidden in the lofty, leafy branches sang. Carpets of grass swayed. It would've been kind of romantic if Kaiba didn't have the sulking scowl.  
  
His shoulders were hunched tightly, chin was stuck up in a defiant way and his lips were pooched into a pout; his dark eyebrows crushed together. He looked like a clean-shaven, nicely dressed, and sophisticated Neanderthal. 'Kind of cute too,' Tea admitted.  
  
What? Did she just think that? She quickly spun around to make sure no mind readers were in sight. Tea let out a breath of relief.  
  
Kaiba frowned discerningly with each limp. He was sure he slipped at least two of his spinal discs. With that thought, he turned to glower at Tea, who obviously didn't notice as she skipped ahead humming. Why did he do that? Catching children out of midair was the last thing on his mind; not even ON his mind at all. Why did he do it just because some girl?  
  
He set his jaw, drawing his arms together as he paced faster and harder, trying to catch up. Tea turned and flashed him a strawberry stained grin. Her perfect, white teeth were soiled with pink from the three Popsicles she inhaled awhile ago. It was just so . . . barbaric. He even had to look away.  
  
Another Tea mystery: Why did she eat so much? The girls he went out with were fussy calorie-counters, turning up their nose at each plate with the tiniest ounce of oil or butter. Tea was fit and ate about anything in her sight. Maybe the mutt imprinted his behavior to her.  
  
He had observed with envy as she gorged the cold treats, wishing that he had that kind of athleticism. When she danced, she burned away fat. He knew there was no way anyone could lose pounds by sitting in front of a computer typing all day.  
  
Kaiba watched her, an eyebrow up in utmost interest. She was pretty good. Tea did a few simple graceful leaps and pirouettes in her surpassingly clunky boots and snug skirt. After a mighty twirl in the air, she landed on her feet and struck a worldly pose.  
  
"Taa-daa!" she exclaimed with a deep, sweeping bow. He smirked, but applauded softly. Tea looked pleased. She waited for up until he caught up and they walked together, a nice, slow walk.  
  
He studied her. A gentle breeze rustled her dark autumn hair. She combed it back with her hand, letting the strands find its' way back to her ears. Tea let a curl coil on her finger, flipping it back and starting over in a bored manner. She looked up and smiled again. She must've rubbed her tongue over her teeth moments ago, because they were now spotless and clean.  
  
Smiling seemed to be a hobby for her. Anything would trigger an automatic Tea-smile. Her lips were drawn back and her cheeks stretching so big and high, her eyes almost disappeared. He looked away quickly.  
  
"You know . . . I never thought I'd see you of all people, here In New York," she said suddenly.  
  
Kaiba stared straight ahead. "Kaiba Corps was expanding fast. I needed a place to construct a new site. Where else but the Big Apple?" He glanced briefly at her. "I think I have a pretty good idea why you're here though . . ."  
  
Tea grinned. "Okay; so I want to be a dancer. Sue me."  
  
"If you know what you want to be and have everything planned; why are you here?"  
  
Her face immediately fell. "Don't tell anyone . . . but I didn't make it." She sighed. "If you think I eat a lot today; you should've seen me when I came back to my apartment . . . Which isn't mine any more. It's partly the reason I need the job; money for rent and a place to stay . . . Just till I get back on my feet." She looked at him.  
  
Kaiba frowned. "You are more than welcome to stay with Mokuba and myself, but a portion of your salary with be cut for rent."  
  
She shrugged. "As long as have a roof over my head and a warm place to sleep."  
  
They strolled around with out saying anything for awhile. Tea broke the awkward silence. "You know Kaiba . . . You really did save my life. I thank you for that."  
  
He was surprised. Here she was, talking like a normal, civilized lady and not some friendship-loving kid. As a reward, he let a shadow of smile appear before it vanished and turned away. "No problem," Kaiba said quietly as he stuck his hands into his coat.  
  
Tea saw it again. That 'look'. He had the same look when he caught her. It was a quick flash in his eyes like lightening, but as clear as day itself. A look that was spared for Mokuba and Mokuba alone. Worry. Care. Maybe even love . . .? It was slightly cold outside, but Tea instantly felt warm and fuzzy all over.  
  
* * *  
  
Am I making Kaiba too lenient? @_@ Reviews, please!  
  
Summonedskull007 


	6. Weirdness

* * *  
  
"FEE-D THE BIR-DS! TUPP-ENCE A BA-G! TUPP-ENCE! TUPP-ENCE! TUPP-ENCE A BAG!" Tea belted out the words heartily as she flung crumbs around.  
  
Joggers and pedestrians stared at her while they passed by. She didn't seem to mind as she followed the chorus with ebullience, ducks and crumbs pooling over her feet.  
  
Kaiba tried keeping a straight face. He had to give her credit for her well dancing; but she couldn't carry a note in a wheelbarrow. Her voice was wavered and high, a breaking point at some times as she carried on.  
  
He never heard the lyrics to the song and understood when Tea explained that it was from a musical. Kaiba didn't liked those things and was appalled when she said it was quite popular. It sounded terrible. She promised that Julie Andrews (the actress who sang it) was much better than her and that he would have to hear it when she rented it sometime.  
  
'If you last that long!' he thought nastily.  
  
Tea tore off a chunk of twisty French bread, the doughy insides pouring with warmth. The fresh, hot, out-of-the-oven crust lightly burned her cold fingers. The nice, sunny day transformed cloudy gray. She tucked the other sticks of bread under her arm and began to crumble the pieces of pastry and sprinkle them into the calm lake, chewing a bite and wishing that she had brought some butter or margarine.  
  
A few mallards quacked, flapping their wings, sending droplets of water everywhere as they dove towards the free meal. They wrestled and dipped their beaks to snag a scrap. One flipped a hunk into the air and swallowed it promptly.  
  
She ripped off another clump and unhesitatingly shoved the rest into Kaiba's hand. He stared at it for a moment, then started to strip away the crunchy outer part and chucked them into the flock. A swarm of feathers flew into the air and the ducks fought again for the food.  
  
"See that duck, Tea? It resembles you well, doesn't it?" Kaiba scoffed, pointing at one of the waterfowl doing almost everything to get a taste of the bread.  
  
"Ha, ha. That one looks exactly like you." Tea acknowledged a glaring duck perched away from the bustling crowds.  
  
She plucked a few fluffs and tossed them to the baby ducklings on the shore. One waddled to Kaiba and started to peck at his bootlaces until Tea made a bread trail back to the water.  
  
Kaiba gazed at the soft, gray ripples in the water. His right arm tingled as a gusty wind struck his face. A storm was coming; he felt it. A honk woke him into reality. He dropped the bread into the water absentmindedly. It floated, bobbing in the breeze, before being torn into shreds by a few large drakes.  
  
Tea noticed his eyes seemed to cloud over, becoming distant and vague. She touched his hand to see if he was alive and he jerked back as if she was a leper or something. Kaiba did that all day long- squirming from her touch.  
  
"Hey, I'm not poisonous," she joked.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I can palm-read," she said mysteriously. "Want me to see your future?"  
  
Kaiba wondered why she changed the subject completely. "Hogwash. No one can really tell the future."  
  
She shrugged. "That's what you think . . . Okay- how about I read your fortune for fun?"  
  
He stuck his out-stretched fist. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try even though there's no possible way you're a psychic."  
  
Tea spread his fingers out even and lurched forward for a better look. Hunched over his hand, she ran her fingers into the deep crevices of the wrinkles leaping across his palm. While she traced her fingertip across his smooth palm, he sucked in his breath. It might've been unthinkable, but he was very ticklish. A soft feather across the neck would to wonders.  
  
Kaiba waited impatiently as Tea murmured to herself phrases such as; "Hmm . . . Interesting-VERY interesting!'' and " I wonder!" for several minutes.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "What does it say?"  
  
She let go of him and grinned sheepishly. "You were right. I can't find anything about what'll happen next; but what I DID find out was that I could hold your hand for five minutes without you flinching!"  
  
"Very clever," he said sarcastically, withdrawing his hand out of her reach. It felt prickly like it had fallen asleep from her warm touch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, I've had 23 jobs all my life," said Tea slowly, squinting as if trying to remember. "No . . . wait; 31. Yeah."  
  
Kaiba was interviewing Tea for the job out on the bench. 'So far, so good,' he thought. "What are your good qualities that would make you best for this job?"  
  
"Um . . . I can clean, I'm pretty obedient, I'm a lot of fun, and I'm not picky about the payment."  
  
'Good . . .' He cleared his throat. "Bad qualities?"  
  
"I'm kind of noisy and nosy, I'm silly, I like doing things my way, and I can't cook."  
  
"You can't cook?" Kaiba masked his pleasure. Finally a flaw to permit her from getting the job!  
  
Tea blushed. She didn't know he needed a cook. "Uh- what I meant was that I can't cook . . . asparagus."  
  
"Asparagus?"  
  
"Yep. They're too hard." Tea nodded with vigor and smiled genuinely.  
  
"Fine then," he scowled. "What do you expect from this?"  
  
"I expect money, I guess; experience, lo- um, lot's of responsibility!" she said quickly. Tea pretended that she didn't even think of the word 'love' and hoped that Kaiba didn't catch it.  
  
"Okay," he said finally.  
  
"Okay what . . .?" Tea asked, crossing her fingers, toes, legs, and tongue so it sounded like,' Ohay hut?'  
  
With much distress, he replied," You have the job."  
  
"YETH!" she shouted with her tongue still twisted.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked the chapter! :-D  
  
Summoendksull007 


	7. Coffee Mates

* * *  
  
Kaiba winced slightly. Several sprinkles splattered on his nose. He blinked rapidly and ducked his head under his high collar to avoid the small raindrops. Soon, the rain was drumming repeatedly on the open road. Tea jumped up (nearly falling since she had forgotten to uncross her legs) and started to squeal as if she were made out of sugar than flesh.  
  
"It's raining! It's raining!" she yelped, her tongue uncoiled so that she spoke actual English.  
  
"Great thinking concepts, Tea," he muttered, his voice dripping with causticity.  
  
They started to trek across the waterlogged streets, the water level rising to a quick rate. Tea's hair was soon clumped into fat curls that stuck on her dewy face. She squinted. The misty precipitation did not cease. She could hardly see two feet ahead of her.  
  
A sudden snap sent her to the worst place imaginable, her bottom. 'Great job, Tea!' she thought, struggling to get up. 'Just perfect! Now your skirt has water AND filth on it!' When she found her footing, Tea realized that her right shoe's heel had broken off, leaving her a sandal with a stump.  
  
Shivers coursed through her wet body. She was standing in the rain with a light jacket, mud on her butt, and a dismembered shoe. How bad could it be?  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
Thunder. Tea looked at the sky. 'Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this?'  
  
Kaiba turned to leer at her. "What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!"  
  
"I can't move!" she called, waving her busted shoe.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he yelled. "You're not disabled!"  
  
Thunderclaps, lightening clashes and the howls of the unmerciful winds frightened Tea. "KAI-BA!!!"  
  
"FINE!" He threw off his coat. "Get on." (A/N: Sorry this is way out of character -_-;;)  
  
Tea's mouth dropped open. "What?"  
  
"I said, get on! Hurry before my senses come back to me!" he gnarled.  
  
She jumped onto his back and he quickly flung his jacket over the both of them. Tea was drenched, making him wetter than she. His sparse black tee shirt was immediately soaked through. The trench coat they were under cloaked them in only a limited warmth and dryness, though Kaiba was still cold and mad at himself for being so nice. Tea, on the other hand, was warm and happy for Kaiba being so nice.  
  
As they (or should I say he?) started to walk; Kaiba found himself quite surprised. More people stared at him, whilst hauling Tea on his back, than she, when she sang a torrid version of 'Feed The Birds'. Kaiba was angry. Couldn't he carry anyone on his back as he pleased without being criticized around the place?! Besides, the whole idea was kind of romantic . . . not that he wanted to be that way with Tea.  
  
As soon as they were out of the godforsaken park, he went for the nearest and driest looking place possible. A small coffee shop. He sighed with true bliss. Caffeine. . . something to perk him up.  
  
* * *  
  
The café had a mellow and cozy atmosphere, brightly lit and decorated for a homey feel. It was partially filled with drifting people, not too interested with the sopping wet girl on top of the even damper guy. The intoxicating scent of freshly brewed expresso enlightened Kaiba from the following events.  
  
Tea slid off his shoulders and pulled out a seat for him in which he collapsed. She gave herself a good shake, sending specks of water everywhere, her hair slapping her cheeks. When she was finally content, she glanced at him. "Hey, I'll go outside to hail a taxi to take us to your place."  
  
He mumbled something disoriented that probably meant 'fine'.  
  
"I'll need your coat and shoes."  
  
Kaiba didn't hesitate as he wiggled out of his jacket and kicked his shoes off. Tea slipped them on and went outside.  
  
A slim waitress came with a notepad and pen tucked behind her ear. "Hi, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. A strong cup of black coffee . . . or five. No sugar or milk. "  
  
"Gotcha." She scribbled a few things and walked away.  
  
He fought to sit up straight. It was official. His spine was in the shape of an 'L'. 'Note to self . . .,' Kaiba thought, closing his eyes. 'Never catch people in the air and definitely do not give housekeepers piggy-back rides!'  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are my jacket and shoes?!"  
  
Peace abruptly left the coffee shop. Kaiba stared at Tea with complete horror. She was once more dripping wet, his valuable coat disappearing from her shoulders and her feet bare.  
  
She gave a shamed chuckle. "Uh . . . Well, you see-I gave them away; to the Less Fortunate."  
  
"TEA!" he exploded.  
  
"I'm sure you have other shoes and coats . . . Besides, they needed it more than you and it was just a good deed."  
  
"Sure it is," Kaiba groused unhappily. What was so good about a deed that made you jacket-less and shoe-less???  
  
She looked at the several sticky rings of coffee on the table. A few mugs sat near it, smearing the imprints. One of them was full, the steam still slowly rising. "Can I have that one?"  
  
"Whatever." he grumbled, still sour about his clothing.  
  
Tea took the cup and started to rummage the racket of rainbow Sweet-N-Low packets and opened them to dump an insane amount of sugar, a similar sum to those of Kaiba's likes. In went teaspoons of milk and coffee favorer. She stirred it and took a drink. "Whoa, I did pretty good! Try some, Kaiba!"  
  
As much as he hated to, he took a small sip and smacked his lips for the full effect on the sample. It was simply too palatable for words (A/N: I really couldn't think of any words to describe coffee after using them on Chapter 3 -_-;;). Kaiba didn't want to admit it, but it tasted exactly how he took his coffee, maybe even better.  
  
"It's okay," he answered bluntly.  
  
She smiled. "Sure it is," Tea answered.  
  
* * * 


	8. Melting The Cold

* * *  
  
Tea tried to subtly pass her self as a nail-chewing addict as she pushed her fingers through her lips to scratch her teeth. They always itched like crazy whenever she had too much sugar. The irritated enamel spread from her front teeth, to the back. She began to grind her teeth roughly, the tingling slowly lessening.  
  
A sudden tap on the shoulder sent her jumping. Tea spun around and saw Kaiba with his usual grimace. She wondered if her was born with that face or it got stuck like that along the way. With as sigh, she pressed her hand to her heart and looked at him. "Kaiba! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Mm? Maybe I should do that again?" He snickered as he sat down.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, Seto Kaiba!" She noticed several napkins spread across Kaiba's side of the table with doodles of structures. "What are those? Are you making a new Kaiba Corps. building?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I'm thinking of designing a new amusement park when I get back to Domino."  
  
"Another one? Wait a minute! You're going back?" Tea tried to keep in the note of disappointment from seeping into her voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm just temporarily staying here until I'm sure that this Kaiba Corps. will run successfully without me. I'd then return to Domino with Mokuba to tend to the first one."  
  
"And when will this be?"  
  
"In a year or so. I'm still making plans. "He exhaled sharply and combed back his hair. Suddenly, he looked a lot older and tired. Even his rough, ice eyes had lost its edge.  
  
"A year, huh?" repeated Tea, trying not to sound displeased. "That's a short while."  
  
He shrugged as he massaged his tender neck.  
  
"Are you sore?" Tea seemed concerned.  
  
"Yes. I think I'm sure that occurs when a certain 18-year old girl happens to be riding on your back while choking and squeezing you." He shot an irate look.  
  
"Hehe," Tea looked sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
He scowled as he turned his gaze towards the window. "Looks like the rain is stopping. If we hurry, we can make it to my place in time before it starts up again."  
  
"Really? Yes!!!" Tea looked extremely happy about going out, why, Kaiba hadn't the faintest idea until it hit him.  
  
"Oh no you aren't!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just want another ride!" He frowned. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have a feeling I don't want to be a hunchback the rest of my life!"  
  
She pouted. "But how will I walk . . . ?"  
  
"There's something called feet, as you recall, and you don't have to wear shoes to use them! Besides, couldn't you just break off the other shoe to make it even?"  
  
Tea wrinkled her nose in thought. "I did think of it . . . a few minutes after I gave them away."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and charity?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just fun! You have to be a little generous to people who don't share the amount of wealth you have. You should try it."  
  
He crossed his arms. "I think I did, considering you donated my clothing for me."  
  
Tea reddened. "Uh . . . Let's hurry and go before the rain gets harder. C'mon!" Without further ado, she jumped and proceeded to the exit.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I guess that means I'm left with the bill . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
In unison, the thickening raindrops smashed against the wet concrete. Tea and Kaiba tiptoed across the sidewalk, gingerly stepping in the cold puddles. Heavy mist was woven into the atmosphere, making it hard to see anything a few yards ahead. Without much of a choice, Kaiba dodged into the shelter of a narrow green awning and grabbed Tea in it.  
  
They watched others struggle to keep up with the crowd, or get a taxi. Some tried to shield themselves with briefcases or newspapers. Kaiba never thought that he'd be in the place he was in now, cold, and wet with no proper clothing.  
  
He was snapped right back into reality when Tea began to press herself against him. He noticed that the shade was too thin and it would be impossible for two grown people to squeeze under unless they were squashed together.  
  
Reluctantly, he allowed her in by making room and leaving part of him out in the rain. It still, was of no use, so he tried by slowly putting his arm around her waist.  
  
Tea's teeth chattered from the cold, and from the idea of Kaiba holding her, which, she secretly thought, was pretty sweet. So then, she too, cooperated and linked arms around her neck so that they were both safe from the water. It was very strange, but at least she wasn't soaked and had his body heat to warm her up.  
  
In their position, it seemed as if they were ready to do a dance. A slow one maybe. Vivid thoughts of ballroom dancing with the regal Seto Kaiba made Tea giggle. Though it was funny, a slow blush creeped across her cheeks. She dismissed the thought and wondered about dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was beating himself up mentally, because of what they were doing. 'Just wait,' he told Tea in his mind. 'I'll be the toughest boss you'd ever had!'  
  
But soon, their minds both drifted on the same subject as they were in an awkward state of silence while embracing one another. Never, in a million years, had they dreamed of this moment in rainy New York huddling under a canvass covering, and more importantly, with each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Really sorry it took awhile! I wrote this chapter a hundred times before I felt like I got it right. If it's not up to your expectation, then I apologize and will ::sigh:: re-write it. Please review!  
  
Summonedskull007 


	9. Hand In My Pocket

* * *  
  
It's Summonedskull007. I've come up with the idea of posting chapters with song lyrics that reflect what the story is about. I'm going to try to alter some of the lyrics to a few songs so it you'll get it. I'll also include ()'s to explain a line if it doesn't make sense or to show you what I mean. Titles would be greatly appreciated so please try to find some songs you think would fit into this fanfic. Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007  
  
//Note// This is for Tea, as you can see from the first line. =) It's Hand in My Pocket by Alanis Morissette. It's a great song that I think, really says,' Tea' if you've read the earlier chapters (which I'm sure you have). Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm broke, but I'm happy  
  
I'm poor, but I'm kind  
  
I'm short, but I'm healthy, yeah ()  
  
I'm high, but I'm grounded  
  
I'm sane, but I'm overwhelmed  
  
I'm lost, but I'm hopeful baby  
  
What it all comes down to  
  
Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one is giving a high five  
  
I feel drunk, but I'm sober  
  
I'm young, and I'm underpaid  
  
I'm tired, but I'm working, yeah  
  
I care, but I'm restless  
  
I'm here, but I'm really gone  
  
I'm wrong, and I'm sorry, baby ()()  
  
What it all comes down to  
  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette ()()()  
  
And what it all comes down to  
  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one is giving the peace sign  
  
I'm free, but I'm focused  
  
I'm green, but I'm wise  
  
I'm hard, but I'm friendly baby  
  
I'm sad, but I'm laughing  
  
I'm brave, but I'm chicken  
  
I'm sick, but I'm pretty, baby  
  
And what it all boils down to  
  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one is playing the piano ()()()()  
  
And what it all comes down to my friends  
  
Is that everything's just fine, fine, fine ()()()()  
  
I've got one hand in my pocket  
  
And the other one is hailing a taxicab  
  
* * *  
  
()= As you can plainly see, Tea is not 'short'. I would've changed it, but what's so bad about being tall and healthy?  
  
()()= Tea shouldn't really be sorry for anything . . . except for the jump.  
  
()()()=She's not a smoker. Think of it as . . . well, something else.  
  
()()()()= In later chapters, you will see some of Tea's musical abilities. ;-)  
  
()()()()()='And what it all comes down to my friends, is that everything's just fine, fine, fine' means that her relationship with Kaiba will turn out okay. (  
  
* * * 


	10. Picture Perfect

* * *  
  
Kaiba's stomach churned until it formed into a knotted mangled mass. Tea was still wrapped around him. Whoever made 'this' happened had a warped sense of humor. On top of all the so-called hugging- he was starting to feel warm. Inside and out. He shuddered. What was wrong with him?! Was the coffee he drank spiked? Did it have some twisted effects? He groaned as she started to snuggle with him. Snuggling?! No one told him there would be snuggling!  
  
Tea closed her eyes and sighed. The beating pitter-pat was amazingly comforting and soothing. She felt sleepy-despite the sugar overload. The scent of sharp peppermint cologne emitting from Kaiba's bare neck calmed her. Her teeth itched at the thought of sticky red and white candies, so she dropped her arm to scratch.  
  
His hands were freezing. He had the urge to shove them into his pockets, but if he did that, they would both be partially out in the cold. Kaiba gritted his teeth quaking despite the slight warmth from Tea. Though his hands couldn't stand the frigid air any longer, he didn't want to let go of her. Kaiba groaned. He needed to get out before he went crazy!  
  
The fog got even denser and moister. As thick as pea soup, Mokuba would be apt to say. Kaiba felt a twinge of horror. He forgot to pick up Mokuba! He groaned at the thought of his poor little brother, stuck alone at the day camp.  
  
"Kaiba! Look!" said Tea suddenly, drawing him back to reality. "Over there . . .! They're selling umbrellas and stuff!"  
  
He looked and saw that she was correct; a woman was a few blocks away selling pink and yellow parasols and plastic ponchos. He converted the last of his strength from yelling, "Thank you, Jesus!" to dashing off, dragging a befuddled Tea with him. Kaiba swore he heard a chorus of Hallelujah as he approached his destination.  
  
"How much are they?" he demanded brutishly as soon as he got there. "I need one of each now!"  
  
"Um . . . they're three each, mister," replied the woman. "That'll be six dollars."  
  
"Argh! Here! Keep the change!" He fumbled with his wallet and drew a 20- dollar bill and tossed it to her, grabbing a yellow parapluie and pink cloak.  
  
Tea threw on the cape, tightening close the clasp as Kaiba unfurled the umbrella. "Whee!" She gave a light twirl. "Ooh, I love it! Thanks!"  
  
He rolled his eyes in reply and stared ahead. "We need a way to figure out how to get home."  
  
"Hey, there's a policeman over there. Maybe we can get some help," she said, starting to walk with Kaiba reluctantly following her. She tentatively tapped the cop's shoulder. "Good evening, officer," Tea greeted with a huge grin. "Um, me and my friend SETO KAIBA need to get a ride home. Would you be as so kind as to give us a lift? Hmm?"  
  
The officer gave her a small mile. "Well, sure, young lady." He pointed to a police car. "Y'all can both get into my squad car and I'll drive you back. You'll have to sit in the back with this hoodlum my partner and I just caught. You guys don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No," she said, before Kaiba could protest. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tea elbowed Kaiba in the ribs. "I don't want to sit next to that guy," she whispered, acknowledging the criminal hunched in the backseat, glaring sulkily. "He looks mean."  
  
"He can't do anything to you," Kaiba hissed back. "He's handcuffed!"  
  
"I don't care! I don't want to sit next to him!"  
  
"Fine! Jeez! You're such a baby!" he muttered under his breath as he slid down the leather plush seat, Tea scootching next to him.  
  
The cop turned on the ignition and started the car, the rusty growl transforming into a lusty purr. That sound was making Kaiba the happiest he had ever been. He was going home! He didn't care if he was sitting next to an axe murderer or drug dealer. Exhausted and relieved, he slumped back and shut his eyes.  
  
"Hey, miss," Tea said, leaning on the seat. "Can you sound the siren just once? Please? It would be so cool!"  
  
"Tea, we are not asking them to sound off the siren!" Kaiba said irritably. He turned to the cops. "We are really grateful for the ride and you don't have to doing anything she says."  
  
"Nonsense," said the female officer. "We'll let it off one time."  
  
Suddenly, an ear-piercing screech bellowed. Tea poked her head out the window to look at the blinking red and blue lights. "Oh! Come see, Kaiba!" she called excitedly.  
  
"No way!" he muttered. "What will the press think when they see me in a police car?!"  
  
The shrieking finally ended and Tea thanked the policemen with a big smile. "I have my digital camera! Let's take pictures!"  
  
"NO! The last thing I need is proof I was ever in here!" He sank lower in his seat, frowning.  
  
Too late. She took out a small, silver camera and snapped a photo of Kaiba with his unchanging grim expression. The car slowed at a red light, allowing her to take more of the police pair.  
  
She handed the camera to one of the officers. "Take a picture of me and Kaiba!"  
  
"The last thing I want is to remember this day!" he griped as she posed, one arm lazily slung over his shoulder. She rested her head on his cheek and gave an ear-to-ear beam of delight.  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
"CHEESE!" Tea yelled, deafening him.  
  
The light blinded him for a second time. Kaiba tried blinking away the black-green blotches that floated in the air.  
  
"It was a good one," said the photographer as she handed Tea back her camera.  
  
"Aww! Don't we look cute together?!" she gushed, showing him the results.  
  
Kaiba grunted disapprovingly. It was by far, the stupidest picture he had ever taken. Photos usually showed his cold airiness and prosperity. This one made him look dopey. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was slightly open in surprise. "It's terrible! Erase it!"  
  
Tea turned it off and tucked it in her handbag, just smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
This chapter was made in about one and a half days, so sorry if it's not the best. -_- Sometime this month, I'll try and add a new chapter to Dangerous Blue Eyes, Joey Billionaire, and The Babysitters' Club. If you haven't read them yet, please do. Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007 


	11. Author's Announcement!

Big news for Ballet Shoes!

After some long deliberation, I've decided to re-do the entire fic and start from scratch. Don't worry- I'm going to keep the story up for you guys to read. That won't necessarily mean that I'll update (I'll be working on the other one) but I'll save it for a rainy day and maybe more chapters will come up. When will I put up the all-new story? Whenever I can! I'm also thinking of doing the same with Dangerous Blue Eyes ... Please check out the all-new Ballet Shoes whenever I post it and thanks for reading!

Summonedskull007


End file.
